I Know
by Shravani2006
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life from the end of her fourth year. This fanfic is a story written from her point of view. And please forgive me for reordering some of the Harry Potter sequences. This is a must read fanfic for those lovers of the youngest Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING UP

Ginny felt victorious. Her heartbeat was abnormally fast and she knew she had won. There were loud hoots around her as she lifted her hand that held the snitch. Lee Jordan's voice was floating around the stadium, "GRYFFINDOR WINS. Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch".

She somehow made her way to the stadium where she supposed her boyfriend was sitting. It was rather weird how he hadn't come to congratulate her for the victory. True, they had been fights lately but they were still dating and were supposed to be good to each other. However he seemed to have disappeared from the place where he was sitting with his friends. "Where's Michael" she asked his Ravenclaw friend Stephen. "He went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room" he replied simply. Ginny was so furious that she somehow stopped herself from hexing his friends. Damn it! She had left the whole celebration where perhaps the Gryffindors were discussing the party in the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't even get a chance to hold the cup because she had left in search of her boyfriend who didn't even care that she was the winning Seeker. Yeah! She had left in search of MICHEAL CORNER. She stomped her feet and marched back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "At least you could be happy today" she heard her friend Maria say as she entered the Common Room. "Don't tell me it's about Michael again…" Colin began causing her to give him a vicious death glare. "It's always Michael! It always has to be him. I really regret my decision of dating him. What would you expect Michael to do when his girlfriend is the winning Seeker? You would expect him to at least come and congratulate her BUT this is Michael we are talking about after all. He'll just go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room without even saying a word" she muttered angrily.

"Whoa! You've really got a bad temper. Though I'd say it's good to let it out sometimes" she heard an unfamiliar male voice say. She turned to look at a dark skinned muscular boy with black hairs and black eyes. She noticed he was quite tall and was looking at her in admiration. "You are Ginny Weasley right. Ron's younger sister. You have a good game…. You fly very well" he continued. "Thanks" Ginny smiled and the boy grinned as well. He was quite good looking and she assumed he was from Ron's year. "I am Dean Thomas and this is my friend Seamus" he said pointing towards a guy with sandy colored hairs. "Nice to meet you" she acknowledged his friend as they resumed chatting. Dean was a good company. He was a flirt and a perfect gentleman. He had a sense of humor that he did not often use but whenever he used it; it would cause the whole group to burst with laughter. Overall, he was an entertaining company.

Ginny reluctantly excused herself from the group and went to the library to complete her homework when she saw Michael sitting on one of the chairs. She casually walked up to him trying not to focus on his stupid smile and how it irritated her. "Hey Michael" she said sitting on a chair next to him. "Hi Ginny" he replied lacking any enthusiasm. She crossed her arms tapping her legs patiently. "Do you have an explanation" she demanded. "An explanation for what?" he asked her arrogantly increasing her anger. "An explanation for your behavior during the Quidditch match" she told him her voice showing traces of being impatient. "I went to the common room" he told her as if it didn't matter. "And may I ask why" she asked him somehow controlling her urge to shout at him. "I left because we lost. And because I don't think yours and your brother's game was worth appreciating. And because I am done with being a polite prat". "Remember this when you ask me why we are not together anymore. I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU" she replied angrily walking away from him causing him to look at her in disbelief.


	2. Moving On

MOVING ON

Ginny unsurprisingly realized that the fact that she had broken with Michael didn't hurt her at all. Instead, she felt free. She didn't have to answer anyone about her whereabouts or didn't have to explain Michael that she was not cheating on him. Now that she was single, she could be open to the other guys around her and the feeling made her feel good.

Colin Creevey seemed to extremely happy about it. "I always knew he wasn't right for you. It's good that you finally drew some sense and broke up with him" he had exclaimed while Ginny merely laughed.

"Let's go to the breakfast together" Ginny offered to her friends who nodded happily. Lately, Michael had become so suspicious about Ginny's friendship with the guys that he had insisted that Ginny should come alone for breakfast.

Today however she was late, all the credits going to her friend Emily. As soon as Ginny woke up, Emily dragged her to touch up her looks. Ginny climbed down the staircases of the Girl Dormitories feeling extremely awkward. Her straight hairs were left loose so that they fell up to her shoulders. The ends were slightly curled. However, majority of efforts had been applied to Ginny's face. Her eyebrows had been stiffened up using mascara and the shape looked even more beautiful due to brown eyeliner carefully applied to her eyes. In spite of Ginny's protests, a dark shade of red lipstick suited her lips perfectly. "Trust me, the guys won't be able to take their eyes off you" Emily giggled.

"I'm not really interested in all that" Ginny told her rolling her eyes. "You never know. Harry may notice you or even ask you out" Emily teased. "You know I don't like him anymore, at least not romantically. And he'll notice someone once he's done with snogging Cho's" Ginny told Emily vexed. Ginny still liked Harry. She had idolized him ever since she had heard about him. She had never moved on. She just pretended she had moved on. She trusted Hermione who had told her to act confidently around Harry so that he would notice her. Unfortunately, she had seen Harry snog Cho, ever since she had been annoyed with him. She desperately wanted to move on but her plans always failed.

Emily smiled at her. "I know, but still, he is good looking. He has surely got the charms to impress a girl" she told her reassuringly. "Talk about yourself. He doesn't bother me no matter what" she snapped as she went to talk to her friends, Colin and Peter.

"How do I look" she asked them nervously. "You ready for the attention guys are going to give you" Peter told her confidently. She smacked his arm playfully as he laughed. She turned to look at Colin who seemed speechless. "Haven't I told you that he has a crush on you" Peter asked her referring to Colin. "He's just my friend" she clarified. "Um, Colin, we are going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Are you coming along?" she asked Colin. "Yeah" he nodded.

Ginny tried to ignore all the stares she was getting as she walked down the corridors. Colin seemed to have recovered from his initial state of speechlessness and was enthusiastically conversing with Ginny, Peter, Emily and her boyfriend Daniel. "I have to admit Ginny, you're quite a sight today" Daniel told her making her grin broadly. "I still think you have made a mistake by asking Emily out. It should have been me" she teased him making him blush. "How dare you steal my boyfriend from me, Ginny" Emily replied laughing trying to fake an angry accent. "I prefer Emily" Daniel told Ginny pulling Emily closer to him. "May god save me from these two lovesick monkeys" Ginny said dramatically closing her eyes. As a result she was playfully hit near the arms by both Emily and Daniel.

For the first time in Ginny's life, she missed Ron's presence and prayed to god that he would appear out of nowhere to save her from this situation. There were a few benefits of having an overprotective brother one of them being that he could effectively save you from the manner less people around you who would stare at you shamelessly. To say that breakfast was extremely awkward for Ginny would be an understatement.

"I hate you Emily for whatever you have done to me today" she told Emily who merely smiled at her. "Here comes the devil" she said pointing her finger to Michael Corner who was approaching her. Before Ginny could react, Michael was already standing in front of her.

"It's ok. I'm ready to forgive you" he told Ginny who tossed her hairs angrily. "Forgive me for what?" she asked him rolling her eyes. "You overreacted yesterday. Fighting is normal for couples and I forgive you for being stupid" he told her. "We are not a couple anymore" she reminded him crossing her arms. "And I am not at all sorry for what happened yesterday" she told him causing him to grab her wrists angrily. "It's not always going to work your way" he hissed angrily at her. "It never has. And I am done with all your nonsense. Your words are not going to change my actions "she told him. For a moment, it seemed that he would just leave Ginny alone but he did exactly opposite by grabbing Ginny's waist. "I know you dressed up for me so stop being that prat and be mine" he whispered arrogantly. "Just get away from me Michael. I am not interested" Ginny said struggling in his grip. Her friends were going to intervene but they knew Ginny could help herself. "Go away" she commanded him for the last time as she raised her wand. He should have left her right then but he didn't. He just laughed and the next moment he lay on the floor with ugly creatures coming out of his mouth and nose. "Serves you right" she told him mercilessly as she straightened her dress and motioned her friends to go on.


	3. The Last DA Meeting

THE LAST D.A. PRACTICE

Ginny was in the middle of the potions class when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She slid her hand through the pocket and grabbed the coin which stated that the next D.A. meeting was scheduled on next Thursday evening.

Smiling, she put it back in her pocket when she heard Snape hiss, "What is it that has made you so happy, Miss Weasley? I believe a change of partner is required. Mr. Creevey seems to be quite distracting. Miss. Lovegood, kindly takes your seat next to Miss Weasley".

"Sure Professor", Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Ginny gritted her teeth in anger. She hated Snape and she would always be on her tows to show him what he deserved, but she didn't want to give Snape another reason for insulting her parents or mock their identity. She cared for their pride.

"Hello Ginny. I believe this is the first time we are sitting together", Luna smiled her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes, it is", Ginny said not really interested in her new partner.

"Let's go to the practice together then, seeing as none of your friends are there", Luna said returning to her potion.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She violently pretended to stir her potion as she whispered under her breath, "How do you know about the D.A.?"

"I never mentioned D.A., you know", Luna answered her dreamy voice masked with excitement.

"Yeah… I mean…..you….you do….you do know about… I mean… the D.A.", Ginny stuttered. She grabbed her hand stopping Luna from adding any other materials in her potion. "You know what I mean. So don't play dumb, alright. You know the D.A. and I deserve an explanation", she hissed sternly locking her eyes with Luna's. She knew she looked fierce and focused. She knew she looked much stronger. However, Luna merely smiled.

"I am a member, Ginny. You might not have realized it till now. I was even there when you suggested the name Dumbledore's Army", she shrugged.

"Oh", Ginny said as she loosened her grip on Luna's hand. "But you should be careful talking about it in the public", she told her partner.

"You were the one who mentioned its name. I think you should be a bit more careful", Luna commented.

"I guess", Ginny nodded.

They spent the rest of the potions class in silence before Ginny made a joke on Snape's hair that made Luna laugh half-heartedly.

Ginny sat in the Common Room on Thursday gazing at the watch. It was about time.

"See you later, guys", Ginny waved at her friends as she stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked her.

Ginny mumbled something about going to the Library before she slipped under the portrait hole. She saw Neville waiting for her.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it", Neville commented referring to Ginny's friends.

"They were surely enjoying themselves", she nodded as they began to walk towards the Room of Requirement.

"It makes me feel quite rebellious to join the D.A. It's fun but mostly it's disobeying the rules. We surely deserve someone better than Umbridge", he said making Ginny smile at him.

"I am hoping that someday we could duel her and throw her out of the castle. That would serve her right", Ginny smirked.

By now they had reached the Room of Requirement. As usual they both stood in front of the door imagining their D.A. Practice Room. After a moment, the door opened to reveal their exact Practice Room.

"Well, hello Neville and Ginny. Nobody's come yet", Luna greeted them in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna", Ginny said politely and Neville imitated her. "So, nobody's come yet? I guess we should start our practice anyway", Ginny commented removing her cloak and placing it on the hangers.

"I am not gonna duel with you today, Ginny. You can duel with Luna if you want", Neville said quietly.

"We'll just practice the Stuperfy, Protego, Experlliamus and other simple spells", Ginny urged him.

"Spare me, please?" Neville asked Ginny. "You could have a go on Luna", he suggested.

"I won't mind some practice. Let's do it if you are ready", Luna told Ginny removing her cloak as well.

"Fine then", Ginny said pulling out her wand as Luna pulled out hers.

"I'll give the mark. 1…2…3…Go", Neville said.

The two began firing spells at each other. They were equally talented and skilled. They easily blocked and dodged spells while firing their own. Oblivious, to the fact that everyone was watching them, they continued their duel. When they finally stopped, they were exhausted but excited all the same.

"Well done Ginny and Luna. Very good", Harry congratulated both of them and the whole room seemed to applaud them.

Ginny beamed at everyone and took her usual place besides Neville. "You dueled well, Luna", Ginny praised her classmate.

"Thank you Ginny. I hope you don't mind if I join both of you for today's practice", she smiled

"Obviously not. Come, join us", Ginny told her.

The class passed away like any other class. It was fun as usual and everything was normal. Neville had mastered Stuperfy by now and he was quite proud of his achievement. Things seemed to settle down when Dobby arrived.

"Dobby insists all of you to leave. Dobby insists Harry Potter to leave before they catch him. Go away", Dobby said in his high pitched voice.

"Dobby? What's the matter?" Harry asked the tiny house elf.

"They got to know about this. They are coming for you. Leave", he commanded.

Ginny couldn't make any sense of what Dobby was saying and by the looks of it so couldn't Neville.

"Dobby, I don't understand. What's going on?" Harry asked Dobby gently.

"A student betrayed you. Told about this to Professor Umbridge. She's coming for you. Make it quick and leave quickly before you get caught", the elf squeaked impatiently.

"Umbridge got to know?" A girl gasped and everyone began to murmur nervously in the room.

Ginny exchanged worried glances with Hermione, Fred and George, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"Fine. We'll leave. Thank you Dobby for letting us know about it", Harry announced firmly.

"Uh Dobby, are you sure about the news?" Hermione asked him softly to which he nodded vigorously.

"We'll leave at my count. Everyone will hurry back to their common rooms. If you are found, just say that you were taking a stroll. Wands out. 1…2…." But harry never got to finish because of the arrival of Umbridge.

"Let me make this easy for you. You surrender yourself and you'll be fine. If not, you face the consequences", they heard her falsely sweet voice outside the room.

Everyone panicked. Suddenly a door which had not been there moments ago appeared at the corner of the room.

"This will take you to the greenhouse. You'll be safe there. Get going and don't worry about me, I'll be fine", Harry told them.

Everyone began scurrying towards the door fighting about who should get out of this first.

"Harry, you don't have to do this alone. We all can face the punishment together", Ginny told Harry who shook his head stubbournly.

"You guys should get going before she comes", he told her sounding very worried.

"But Harry, we convinced you to do this. You don't have to face this alone", Hermione said quickly.

"No Hermione. I'll do this….alone", he told her.

"Mate, you don't have to", Ron patted his best friends shoulder.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Hermione…just go. I'll handle this", he told them.

They reluctantly opened the door to leave as they saw Umbridge enter the Room Of Requirement.


End file.
